


The Moments in Between.

by TheHollowOne104



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluffy, Newly weds, Uchiha Mikoto centric, anxiety about the future, before the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowOne104/pseuds/TheHollowOne104
Summary: War is on the horizon and this has left Mikoto and Fugaku very little time for each other. A moment in between the chaos of their lives.
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Moments in Between.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta [AceOnIce ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce).  
> Anything that can be recognized does not belong to me. Naruto and the world it is set in belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

War was brewing, and Mikoto knew the entire Uchiha clan was going to be drawn into it. The warning signs of the oncoming conflict was obvious to anyone watching. The other villages were getting more aggressive about their border control, and Mikoto knew what the small skirmish at Konoha’s border meant. The missions that had once taken her out of the village for a day had become weeks away from her home and husband. She remembered her mother telling her about the last war’s beginning, and the similarities gave her gooseflesh. 

Being the heir to the Uchicha, Mikoto studied the past wars, and the creation of Konoha, extensively. Her mother and father had passed not long after her marriage to Fugaku, and she’d begun needing to put that knowledge to use. She’d since happily passed the head of family status to Fugaku. He handled the idiotic old men talking like they could see anything beyond the Uchiha compound with far more grace than she could manage. Her upbringing had given her a nearly endless well of patience, but the Uchiha elders were always capable of, and willing to, push her.

She was shocked to notice Fugaku waiting for her at the gate to the Uchiha compound. Wasn’t he still supposed to be on a mission outside the village? He was wearing his shinobi clothing, like he’d gotten home recently. She felt a mischievous grin split her face. It didn’t seem like he’d seen her. She quickened her pace and silenced her footsteps. She got close, prepped herself, and jumped on his back. Mikoto barked out an undignified laugh when he yelled in surprise.

“Hello Darling,” She said, kissing him on the nose. His expression brightened when he saw who had jumped on him.

“Welcome back. Anything worth reporting?” He asked, helping her back to her feet. Mikoto leaned against him, inhaling deeply, taking in his scent. Fugaku smelled strongly of pine, she supposed it was bad that her brain went to calculating where pine trees would commonly be found. There was a large pine forest to the-. She shook her head, if she asked he would tell her where his missions had sent him. They were partners.

“Nothing you don’t already know,” She said, taking his hand and walking him back to their house. She waved at the other Uchiha as they walked. Mikoto could finally let the tension drop from her shoulders, even in the village she had to maintain a certain image. Among the Uchiha, though there was still a burden, it was far lessened. “How long have you been back? I thought you had a mission.”

“You don’t know?” He asked. She paused, trying to remember if he’d mentioned getting time off or anything of the sort.

“I don’t believe I do,” She answered. She smiled up at him. “Would you be so kind as to inform me?”

“I would not,” He said, sounding far more cheerful than she thought he had any right to. She pressed a finger against his cheek. Some of the other Uchiha noticed her confusion and Fugaku pressed a finger to his lips. Her fellow Uchiha smiled at her like they knew a great secret she didn’t. Traitors, the whole lot of them. Mikoto turned to her husband with newfound determination. 

“Tell me.”

“I don’t think I will.”

“You’re in a rude mood today, if you keep this up I’ll find a new husband,” she threatened playfully. She jabbed him in the side with her free hand. Fugaku looked at her and  
snorted.

“You find another man you can stand to be around for more than an hour and I’ll begin worrying.”

“Minato isn’t terrible.”

“You would have to live with him.”

“Alright, you called my bluff. How’s the clan doing?” She asked, deciding to drop the topic until he was less guarded, perhaps while inebriated. She did need to know about the clan. Assuming he’d been back long enough to talk to a few people, he could probably share some details. She’d been gone for a little over three weeks so she honestly didn’t even know who was in Konoha and who was out on missions.

“As well as it ever has,” He said, pulling her towards their house. She followed, despite knowing they should probably be heading towards the market for food. Her mind tried going over his answer, and decided she was overthinking, still in mission mode. She shouldn’t be trying to analyze him like she would an enemy.

“How did your mission go? Did you learn anything worth sharing?” She asked, holding the door open for him. He stepped in and she followed, closing the door behind her.

“Nothing you don’t already know,” He said carefully. He gave her a meaningful look as he took his shoes off and put on his house shoes. Mikoto frowned, she supposed they weren’t to the point of talking about the coming war openly. She couldn’t fault him, she wasn’t about to bring it up if she didn’t have to.

“The house smells nice, you cook something?” She asked, pausing to take in the smell of something baking. Fugaku hummed, turning a corner towards the kitchen. They could both cook at about the same level of competence, and often took turns depending on their mission schedules. 

“Do you want to eat now?” Mikoto asked, going into their room. She began changing out of her shinobi gear and into civilian clothing.

“If you don’t mind,” He called back.

Mikoto paused while taking her shirt off, forcing herself out of mission mode. She was not going to think about the war, not tonight when Fugaku seemed to want to spend the evening enjoying each other’s company. She smiled at the thought of him being eager to show her something he’d cooked. Usually they spent time reviewing their schedules, or prepping something to do with the clan before eating. Him indicating he wanted to have dinner beforehand was rare. Usually cooking was something they needed to do, nothing more, nothing less. The thought of her husband going out of his way to make something he was excited to show her brought butterflies to her stomach. It eased her stress immeasurably. She pushed the bedroom door open and saw him lingering at the end of the hallway towards the kitchen.

“You don’t want to change first?” She asked. They’d never had a problem changing in front of each other before. He shook his head in answer, holding his hand out to her. She took it, squeezing comfortingly. He smiled down at her, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

“Mikoto,” He said, pushing the door open to the dining room.

It took her breath away when she saw it. He hadn’t set up any decorations, but the table was lined with her favorite dishes. At the center was a large cake, decorated with frosted flowers. It was far from the most elegant cake she’d ever seen, but she felt a smile stretch her features and a weight being released from her shoulders at the thought of her husband making this for her. Did he begin right after he’d gotten home? Is that why he hadn’t changed out of his gear? She snorted at the thought of him trying to get it all put together after a mission.

“Happy birthday Mikoto,” He said, kissing her cheek lightly. Mikoto felt her face going red as she looked back at him, trying to figure out dates in her head.

“What did you say?”

“Happy birthday.”

“It’s…”

“It is.”

“I….”

“Yes, you did,” Fugaku said, running a hand through her hair. “Not that I blame you. You’ve been running yourself ragged for weeks. I only remembered because I knew I’d be missing a clan meeting this week due to the mission. The date of the meeting was only days before your birthday.”

“I forgot my own birthday,” She said, pressing her fingers to either side of her head. “I think… I might need a break from missions.”

“I’ll take a break as well then.” Fugaku guided her to the table and helped her sit.

“Think they’ll let you?”

“We need to catch up with clan politics as it stands,” He said. She frowned a bit at the thought of taking off work to do more work, but she supposed that was their life for the foreseeable future. He tilted his head at her, and began filling a plate. When she didn’t take it he frowned. 

“Do you not want any?”

“I’m just… thinking,” She answered, putting a bit of food in her mouth. He watched her, instead of making a plate for himself.

“Anything you want to share?”

“There is a war coming,” She said. He didn’t deny that, pulling her closer to him, running a hand over the back of her head.

“And we’ll see the end of it. Us, the clan, and the village,” He whispered. She nodded.

“Thank you for all this,” She said, burying her face into his chest. “I don’t know how you expect me to top it, for your birthday, I mean.”

“I know you’ll find a way, you always surprise me,” He said. “Come on, eat. You need to regain some energy if you want to confront the Hokage tomorrow about time off.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
